


The Mistletoe Effect VI. Rumpel & Belle

by Ultra



Series: The Mistletoe Effect [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festive One Shot. The effect of mistletoe on Rumpelstiltskin and Belle during an AU Christmas in Season 2. Henry has plans for the Dark One and the librarian... Set in an AU Season 2 Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe Effect VI. Rumpel & Belle

Things were starting to settle down a little bit in Storybrooke. Not completely, of course, that was going to take much longer, and even then it was doubtful anyone would ever feel the same about their situation again. Still, life was finding a balance, an even keel for most people, and happiness was to be found where sadness and confusion once lived.

Christmas was right around the corner, and it made perfect sense to Henry to suggest they throw a party for all the townsfolk to celebrate. Emma was dubious at first, but just as soon as Snow and Charming heard the plan, they started to convince her what a wonderful idea it would be. It was nice to have a family to share the festive season with, Emma noted, but she was still adjusting to the fact that Mom and Dad were the same age as her... and fairytale characters

The date was set for Saturday 22nd December, and everyone was invited. Well, everyone was an over-statement, but all the people in town that were considered friends, be it via Storybrooke memories or the real ones that had now come back to everybody. Snow and Charming had reeled out so many names that Emma could hardly keep up, and of course she was trying to remember the people’s alternate names as well! Ella and Thomas meant Ashley and Sean; Gepetto was Marco, and Red meant Ruby. The list went on and on, until finally Snow frowned.

“I suppose... should we invite Rumpelstiltskin?” she asked her husband who seemed uncertain.

“I guess we should,” Emma shrugged. “I mean, as Mr Gold he wasn’t always a nice guy but, I mean, you two know better than I do if he’s really evil or whatever?”

Charming looked at Snow and Snow looked at Charming and then they both shrugged.

“I guess everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt at Christmas time,” said the Prince then. “A time for forgiveness?”

“Okay then,” Emma added his name to the list and then ran over it again.

In her mind, she criss-crossed down Main Street, took each turning off it and tried to recall the name of every person she might encounter there. On realising she could think of no-one else they might need to invite she opened her mouth to say so, only to have Henry appear and interrupt.

“You put Belle on the list, right?” he checked.

Emma frowned and checked said list again. Nope, the librarian wasn’t on it, but she probably should be. Emma didn’t know her well but she seemed nice and friendly. It would be wrong not to include her somehow.

“I have now,” she called to her son, “but why’d you ask like that? Why her specifically?” she smirked a little. “Does someone have his first crush?”

“No,” Henry rolled his eyes dramatically as he stepped out into the room. “I just think she should be here. It’s Christmas, everybody deserves a happy ending at Christmas, right?”

“Sure” his mother nodded, though she didn’t seem convinced at all.

* * *

It was late in the evening and the party was in full swing. Everybody seemed to be having a good time, more or less, except for Belle. She had gratefully accepted the invitation to the Charmings’ Christmas party and was glad to be welcomed in with open arms, even though she didn’t know the family as well as some other people did. Unfortunately, with the usual pleasantries over, everyone had broken off into couples and groups, and Belle really didn’t have anywhere to turn. She felt awkward and silly, and twice now she had already considered just going home, but that would be a shame. She hovered near the buffet table, trying to make conversation with anyone who came near. It worked for awhile, but Emma was soon whisked away to dance by just about very single man there, and Grumpy and Nova were just so wrapped up in each other by now. Every person she knew had someone, and she was alone.

“Hey, Belle,” said a voice and she glanced down to find Henry before her. “You having a good time?” he asked her with a grin.

“Um, yes,” she lied a little only to save the boy’s feelings. “It’s a lovely party, with all the dancing... and everything,” she said absently, looking across the dance floor and beyond.

Far off on the other side, she had spotted him. Rumpelstiltskin cut quite the figure in his fine suit, looking every inch the man she had known existed inside the so-called monster too many years ago. She had hoped after their reunion in this land, they were to be together and happy, but once again he had sent her away ‘for her own good’. It made her heart ache to the point of breaking, and yet she felt there was little she could do in the circumstances.

“You wanna dance?” asked Henry then, and though Belle replied positively, her answer was never really meant for him.

Henry wasn’t stupid. He knew a woman her age didn’t want to  dance with a kid. The truth was, whilst he maybe did have a little crush, he could think of other people he’d rather be dancing with too. The thing was, he had a plan. A plan that would make poor sad Belle a much happier person, as she should be, and that ought to ensure bad old Rumpelstiltskin kept on a fairly straight and narrow path.

Belle hardly noticed as she and Henry took to the floor, twirling and skipping about, that the boy was manoeuvring her across to the far side of the room. She was oblivious to it somehow until suddenly her back hit someone else’s and she turned out of Henry’s small grasp to apologise.

“Belle,” her ‘victim’ gasped at the sight of her, a veritable vision in gold as she had been that first day he met her.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she replied in kind. “I’m sorry I was just...” she tried to explain but when she turned around Henry was gone from sight.

Perhaps any other person might’ve guessed they had been set up, indeed Rumpel thought so, but Belle was just too sweet to suspect such a thing. Honestly, she was too overwhelmed to be this close to her dearest love again, she couldn’t think about much of anything else.

“How are you?” asked Rumpel conversationally.

Belle had to think too long before she had words enough to answer.

“Fine, I suppose,” she said at length, trying to look anywhere else so she didn’t have to meet his searching eyes.

When she glanced up, she frowned a little. Looking out amongst the crowd of guests where Henry distinctly winked at her, even as he danced little Gretel around the floor. Now she knew for sure she had been set up too. The crafty little imp!

“Belle? Are you sure you’re well?” Rumpelstiltskin was asking her until suddenly she turned to face him again. “You’re not...”

It was as far as he got into any other question he might ask or statement he might make. By now Belle should have learnt to always be brave, because usually when you tried, the bravery followed. She had kissed Rumpelstiltskin once before and that had ended badly. She had declared love to him twice and neither time got the answer she was really looking for. Today was to be different, Henry certainly seemed to think it ought to be, and damn it, she did too! She threw herself into dear Rumpel’s arms and kissed him until she was sure she would faint from not breathing. All she knew for certain when they parted was that he had kissed her back, and that was at least something.

“What was that for?” he asked breathlessly a moment later, trying to get the bearings back he rarely let himself lose.

“Mistletoe?” Belle shrugged easily, looking above their heads. “It’s the tradition, isn’t it? That’s all I was doing, just going with tradition,” she lied with smirk on her lips that proved the point. “What else could you possibly think it meant?”

Rumpel kept a tight hold on her waist when she moved as if to get away. Forced to face him again, Belle smiled genuinely, glad enough just to know for sure he did want her, did love her.

“Best make the most of the mistletoe whilst we have it, dearie,” he told her with looks to match her own. “Christmas only lasts so long, you know.”

“What we have will last longer than mistletoe, you silly man,” she told him affectionately, leaning into his embrace, her arms around his neck. “I love you, Rumpelstiltskin. I can’t stop.”

“I forget now why I ever thought you should,” he sighed. “Why either of us should,” he smiled then, leaning down to cover her lips with his own one more time.

Across the room, Henry grinned as wide as he ever had. Christmas was indeed for forgiveness, as his grandpa had said, but more than that for love and for peace. He had done his part in helping with that, and he was happy.


End file.
